DBAU
by champblaze
Summary: My first DBZ insired fic...rated T but may go up


A/N...THIS FIC HAS TOOLING IN MY HEAD FOR A LONG TIME...BUT ITS FINALLY TIME TO BRING HIM TO LIFE...HIS NAME IS YUSUKE SAGARA...I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A HUGE DB..DBZ...DBGT FAN...AND A PICTURE I FOUND ON A SITE FINALLY GAVE ME A LOOK FOR HIM...SO THIS IS MY STORY FOR HIM...EACH CHAPTER WILL BE LIKE AN EPISODE...SO BARE WITH ME..THIS FIC WILL HAVE ELEMENTS OF SOME OF MY FAVORITE ANIMES...TO MANY TO COUNT..IF YOU NOTICE..PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT

[Edited..4/2/2014]

DISCLAIMER...I OWN JUST OC

XZXZXZXXXZZ..Time Skip

NEW A/N...AFTER A UNFLATTERING REVIEW..I DECIDED TO COMBINE THE TWO CHAPETERS..HOWEVER I WILL NOT LET REVIEW STOP ME OR HINDER ME...ITS NOW THE REVIEW IVE GOTTEN..THAT HAD F-BOMB AFTER F-BOMB...ANYWAY...KEEP SUPPRORTING..IF NOT OH WELL...

* * *

**DBAU**

EP..01

The endless void of space is a silent place but a ship passes through the void to little blue planet in the milky way. The ship is circular in shape and houses a single person, she has long black hair and wears a strange combat uniform, consisting of a chest protector with one shoulder pad, plain white gloves. Gold tipped white boots and grey skirt but her most intriguing feature in a brown monkey tail wrapped around her waist. The ship streaks from a planet, that is on the verge of destruction but a lone figure tries in vain to halt it. The man stands surrounded by hundreds of enemies as a lone ship comes into view and a lone figure stands upon it. The figure is tall nearly seven feet with a muscular build and white skin with black skin tight armor with a tail, two horns jutted from his hairless head but he has human like face with a mask over his mouth. The figure exudes the aura of a conquer and the strength to match, "All Lord Xanxus" several shout. The man opposite him is exhausted, a hard battle to this point, his blue pants are tattered, his chest armor is half gone, his body riddled in wounds but the look of determination on his face cant be measured. The enemy surrounded him chanting and sneering, "Kazuma..you low class trash" one shouted. Kazuma raises his hand as a blue ball forms within it, "We will No longer Serve you...Take this" he roared, firing the blast. However Lord Xanxus stands unamused but suddenly cackles wildly as a gargantuan orange ball forms above his raised hand, "Die you Saiyan Monkeys" he cackled. The blast fell like meteor and no one escapes its flames, not his own men or the lone fighter. The lone fighter kazuma is enveloped by the blast but as he dies only utters a single phrase, "My Son...Lives on" as he and his race are wiped from existence. Lord Xanxus cackles wildly as the planet before him is cataclysmically destroyed, "Hahaha..Wow..What a Great show..Hahaha" he roared but was unaware that the person who would see to his demise was leaving his galaxy. The woman clenches her stomach with heavy sigh, "my beloved..Kazuma...is dead..i know it..xanxus is just to powerful" she thought, turning on her sleep module and continues her journey across the stars, as the life slowly grows inside her.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

The sound of wood cutting filled the forest as a man stood with an axe, his older body was muscular and his face wrinkled but he had a strong face and white hair in a ponytail. The man heaved the axe with might thrust, slicing a large tree into splinters as it fell. The man's name was Raito and he was a former martial arts champion and holder of the king of hearts crest, given to only one fighter of each generation. Raito wiped his brow, "whoo..i must be getting old" he joked. Raito despite being over fifty was as strong as an ox and as smart as one too. A whooshing caught raito's gaze as a blue stream passed over and a flash of light as it crashed. Raito picked up axe and raced to where the light was, arriving raito found a huge crater with a large silver ball at it center. Raito lifted himself as if by magic and floated into the crater, "So sort of pod" he thought. Raito landed and found no button but the pod buzzed as it's front opened and soon out stepped a visibly pregnant woman in strange clothes and a tail. Raito could sense the woman was strong but in the throes of birth, "excuse me..are you ok" he asked. The woman jerked and clutched her stomach, "what...what...ahh...what planet is this" she gritted out. Raito wad taken back her question but answered, "Earth...are you an alien" he asked. The woman gripped the ship with a feral scream, "my baby is coming" she roared and raito suddenly grabbed her like bride and flies off with a blue streak. The woman was slightly shocked by raito's flying but tapped a device on her face, "amazing his power level is over 7000...not bad" she thought.

Raito saw a town come into view as landed near a river towards a small home. A young girl with long blue-green, who was also pregnant stepped out as raito approached, "Dad...who is that?!" she shouted. Raito brought the woman inside to a bedroom, "no time sakura...get some water and blankets...then call dr paos" he ordered. Sakura waddled off as the woman's screams intensified, "your baby is coming...now breath" raito assured. Raito wiped her brow, "what's you name..mines raito sagara...an earthling" he asked. The woman grimaced slightly, "I'm Ayeaka...a proud saiyan" she replies. Raito holds ayeaka's hand as a doctor with dog ears came in, "ok lets deliver a baby" he smiled. Raito and sakura stood outside as dr paos delivered the baby, "well its done...a healthy youkai boy" he states but sighs sadly, "his mother wont last...she is very sick...im amazed she delivered to term" he adds. Raito walks inside to see ayeaka holding a small boy with a tuft of black hair, "so raito sagara will you raise my son...my time is short" she sighs. Raito sat down, "um sure..my daughter will give birth in a few weeks...does he have a name" he asked and ayeaka nodded, "yes...Kashan but i think he needs an earth name" she ststes. Raito rattles of names and the baby responds to one, "alright...we'll call him Yusuke...Yusuke Sagara" he states. Ayeaka passes away a few hours later but leaves a video message for yusuke but none them knew that this small boy would one day become a Legendary hero.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Its been five years since that fateful day, that Yusuke was born and a month later, his adopted sister sasami was born. Sakura and her husband Gale raised Yusuke like their own but tragedy would strike. One day Gale vanished without a trace and sakura passed away a month later. Raito raised his grandchildren as best he could and yusuke was a handful, a prolific eater for one and stronger than most kids his age but had a rough idea from ayeaka. Raito instilled yusuke a sense of right and wrong and the boy became a pint size hero to circle of friends of sasami, cheza, megumi and kai. Sasami resembled her mother sakura with the same hair always in pigtails and green eyes. Cheza had light purple hair and violet eyes, while megumi had long black hair and fair skin. Kai was a year older than yusuke and had orange hair and brown eyes. Yusuke was a fast learner and by the time he was five, could read and write at a high level but his best was martial arts. Raito started teaching yusuke at four and could perform raito's signature move the kamehameha, after seeing it twice.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Raito walked into home and found sasami getting ready for bed but no yusuke. Raito opened the door to sasami's room as the little girl climbed into bed, "sasami...have you seen your brother" he asked. Sasami shook her head but a small gasp escaped her mouth, "he said something bout seeing the moon" she replies. Raito nods and closes the door but his eyes widen in fear, "its a full moon...i need to find him" he thought. Raito reached the outside and focused his senses, "he's far...near the lake" he thought, flying off. Meanwhile yusuke walking through the woods and came to a huge lake, "why does grandpa say not to see the moon...sasami has seen it..why cant i" he thought. Yusuke stopped at the water's edge and saw a reflection on the surface. Yusuke looked up and the full moon in all her beauty, "pretty" he whispers but something in him snapped. Yusuke's heart started to beat faster and faster, his eyes turn blood red. His clothes ripped as his body became bigger, his face gained a snout and brown fur on his body, becoming more and more apelike. Raito arrived to the area of a lake, when feral roar erupted over the landscape and a huge apelike animal stomped around, destroying everything in sight. Raito powered up to get the beast's attention and for his trouble got a mouth beam from him. Raito dodged right as the beam destroyed half the forest. The ape tried to grab him but raito was to fast, "Yusuke...its gramps..Stop" he shouted. Yusuke roared and stomped forward, "his mind is gone...i need to cut off his tail" raito thought and flew forward, "Kaioken 2X" he shouted. A red aura surrounded raito and his speed increased more, his muscles flexed as he buzzed around Yusuke. Yusuke growled and snorted trying to grab ratio but he appeared behind to slice off the tail, with a sword made of energy. Yusuke roared but slowly shrank back to normal and fell unconscious. Raito landed next to his sleeping grandson and slowly picked him up, "such a power" he thought, flying home.

Yusuke woke the next day with no recollection of the previous night but wondered where his tail went. Yusuke ended up having to spend the whole learning to walk with his tail. However yusuke didn't let his loss slow his training and raito gave him everything he could handle. Raito taught yusuke basic karate, judo, boxing, energy attacks, muay thai kickboxing and other variuos martial arts, despite only being six. Raito stood in his stance as yusuke rushes forward with several punches and kicks, "that its kiddo..focus..no wasted movements" he shouts, blocking. Yusuke jumps above raito with missile dropkick but he grabs yusuke's legs and slams him into the dirt. Raito fires several Ki blast as yusuke pops and dodges to move closer, landing a punch to raito. Raito sends yusuke with his energy and lands a double axe to his back, "good punch..nice and sharp" he states. Yusuke rubs his back as he sits up, "ow..gramps...can we take a break" he asks. Raito drops on his back with a heavy, "finally..you are something kiddo" he smiles, ruffleing yusuke's hair. Yusuke grins but looks to see sasami coming with a bag to big for her, "grampy..brother..lunch" she shouts. Raito has to hold yusuke back to allow sasami to set up the picnic and both carefully eat as yusuke devours everything. Yusuke falls on his back with a burp, "come on...lets wotk off that food" raito states and both resume their spar as sasami watches.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Yusuke follows behind raito as they take their seats to watch the boxing championship match. Yusuke was now twelve and raito took him to see this for his birthday. Yusuke had his eyes trained to match, the champion was in a pinch after taking a devastating right straight counter. Raito smiled softly knowing his grandson was looking to add their techniques to his repertoire. Yusuke cheered as the champion caught the challenger with a modified stop and go dempsey roll. The challenger did manage to learn the new one but the champion stayed firm and won with a K.O. in the final round. The arena was all cheers for both boxers as yusuke and raito left. Yusuke walked next to raito with a huge smile, "gramps guess what..i found my base stance" he crowed. Raito furrowed his brow, "you did huh...let me see then" he smirks. Yusuke stop and slowly took a stance, his right arm out and his left close to his body, "see..just like the challenger" he states, firing off near mirror images of his jabs. Raito whistled and knelt down to yusuke, "kiddo...i think its time for you go a journey...i've taught you so much but after seeing you just now...you can learn so much more" he states. Yusuke nods slowly, "how long will i be gone" he asks and raito pats his head, "well you're 12...so maybe till you're 15...do you think you can handle it" he replies. Yusuke raises his hand with a smile, "of course i can" he says. Raito and yusuke soon return home, to break the news to sasami and the others. The reactions were varied, sasami was sad but knew her big brother well enough. Megumi was sad but fussed him for leaving and kai as well as cheza wished him luck. The next morning yusuke dressed in his dark blue Gi and a orange undershirt, boots, white wristbands and headband. Yusuke grabbed his bag and headed out to a nice sendoff from family, friends and fellow villagers, "Goodbye everyone..See you in Three years" he crowed and flew off.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Yusuke entered a small town after a heavy rainfall the previous night, its been six months since he left december city and traveled east. Yusuke didn't encounter to much trouble in his travels but he helped anyone he could. Yusuke had a saved a village from a storm and another from feral youkai. Yusuke continue to walk through town, when he heard screaming and rushed to the source. Yusuke saw a tall burly man, with black hair, blue pants, black boots and chest protector. The man was looming over a young girl about his age, with blond hair and wearing a multi colored kimono. Yusuke dropped his bag and carefully walked but the man saw him, "beat it runt" he barks. Yusuke continues forward, "why are you hurting people...what have they done to you" he states. The man turned to yusuke fully and he sees the man's physique, "he looks strong...i need to be cautious" yusuke thought. The man marched up to yusuke, "i hurt people cause i can...i am the great borgos...mountain king" he boasts. Yusuke realizes this man is a youkai but not just any, "a mountain troll...he must of left his tribe...i don't sense any others for miles" he thought. Borgos grabs yusuke by his collar and lifts him to his level, "So runt...you fight me..i'll spare the girl" he sneers, dropping yusuke.

Borgos starts to power up and his muscles bulged, his body expands to a towering seventeen feet. Borgos laughs loudly as yusuke looks up at him but takes his stance, "Come at me" borgos boasts, stomping his boots into the ground. Yusuke jumps up and knees borgos in the jaw, then unleashes a rapid expolsion of punches and kicks. Borgos staggers back as yusuke lowers his right for an uppercut but his arm sparks with white electricity, "Rising Dragon" he shouted, landing a spinning uppercut. Borgos' head snapped back and he slammed into the ground with a thud as yusuke landed. The girl ran to his side as borgos lanquished on the ground, "wow you're strong..who are you..im shen-mei" she states. Yusuke glances her with a soft smile, "yusuke...but its not over..you shoud get back" he states. Shen-mei looked to see borgos getting to his feet, his teeth grinding and feral snarl. Shen-mei runs off as yusuke stands firm, "I will Kill you" borgos roared, flaring his power to his hands. Yusuke slowly powers up, his arms sparking with blue energy as he brings his hands to his side. Yusuke drops his stance as a blue light forms his hands, "Ka..me...ha" he starts, as borgos blindly rushes forwads, "Me..Haaa" yusuke adds, thrusting his hands forward. A blue blast shoots forward engulf borgos and sending him skyward, in a cloud of dust. Shen-mei returns with help but finds yusuke and borgos gone, "Thank you Yusuke...whoever you are" she thought.

To be Continued

NEXT TIME ON DBAU...YUSUKE CONTINUES HIS JOURNEY AND COMES TO CROSSROADS AFTER SUFFERING HIS FIRST CRUSHING DEFEAT BUT CAN THE YOUNG WARRIOR EXCEED THE LIMITS...TILL THEN STAY TUNED...


End file.
